fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starting Anew: Steppenwolf and Ebisu
Ebisu walked among the scarce remains of the leaves that had lost their green in the week prior. The burned downed forest from their fight has now been plowed over by webs of greenery from a mage's magic who had been called to repair the damages. As he walked towards where the river once was, the bridge now being replaced by that of roots and foreign plants that mingle their way into that of the older, native species that were untouched. Ebisu marvels at the new areas of unfiltered light, still feeling an unsettled emotion tighten in his gut as he takes in the new life around him that buried the scars their battle had left on the earth. He notices the wolf who had played his opposite in the trials of last week sitting still in the center of the clearing, and Ebisu goes to call out for him when he notices a look of intense concentration on the furry face. Thinking that he must be meditating or in deep thought, Ebisu decides not to speak, and instead walks up and lies down on the grass beside him; putting his hands beneath his head and closing his eyes to bask in the sun's rays. Steppenwolf’s nose twitched, smelling a familiar scent. His eyes fluttered open, turning to the new arrival. His tail began to wag upon seeing the familiar face. “Hello Ebisu,” he said. “What brings you here?” Opening up one eye, he gave a crooked smile to his guildmate, thinking that he was almost cute when he wagged his tail. "Hey buddy, sorry to interrupt ya..." he said as he sat up so he was lying on his elbows now before he looked at his friend. "I just wanted to say great job in the trials last week. I really admired your determination and strength." He said with a toothy grin. "Yes," responded Steppenwolf, "although it seems I may have gotten carried away. I saw the forest as a tactical advantage, something that would distract you if it was harmed. It appears that was my downfall. However, congratulations on your own promotion. It appears I'll be participating again next year. Anyways, what brings you here?" Ebisu nods his head along with the wolf’s comments about the downfall, agreeing that the wolf indeed took advantage of Ebisu’s soft heart against the forest and that lead to his eventually surrender. “Thanks pal, and I’m sure you’ll do exceptional next year. Perhaps that’s heart of yours will soften up a bit and yo—“ he stopped, not wanting to be overbearing. “well I think we both learned a lot from this trial.” Ebisu said as he rubs his hands along the grass. “And I was just out here to take a gander at the new forest. It’s, uh, a bit different. But better than nothing I suppose. What about you?” "The tranquility of the forest has always drawn me," answered Steppe. "It's an excellent place for me to meditate. It helps keep me focused. Keep my animal instincts in check." A solemn expression seemed to take over his face. Ebisu raises his eyebrow at the sudden change of expression in Steppenwolf. He hasn’t known many humanoid animals, so he wasn’t quite sure where the line was often drawn as far as the animalistic tendencies. “Do you find it hard to control your instincts sometimes? I’m sorry if that’s too personal to ask...not quite sure how formalities go with this stuff.” He laughs nervously. "It's fine," said Steppe, his tail having stopped wagging. "''Do you remember the time Leith came to dinner with a bandage on her hand? She interrupted my meditation. I lashed out before even thinking. I bit her hand. It was pretty bad." Ebisu let out a long “oh” as realization came across his face, and he thanked his lucky stars for not disturbing Steppen this time. “So it’s really not something you can control is it? Like any sort of trigger or event could bring about a change?” He asked, very curious about this side of his guildmate. "I have to meditate once a day for two full hours," answered Steppe. "If I don't, my animalistic urges will begin to resurface. I still retain my general personality, but I became more feral, less intelligent. My battle style begins predictable and sloppy. It's not all bad though, the meditation helps boost my magic power, as well as help me focus my energy. Not one drop of magic power is wasted." "Do you think you fell to your animalistic urges during our fight..?" Ebisu asked. He wasn't sure what the triggers of his changes were, as Steppenwolf seemed to ignore his second question, but Ebisu didn't feel the need to press on any issues. He himself wasn't much of an open man when it came to his feelings, so he understood the sensitivity that the wolf might have if he begins to pry to much. "I apologize if I am overstepping my bounds, so please let me know if you'd like me to drop the subject at any time." The wolf's ears drooped. "No... I didn't lose control during our fight. I was in complete control of every action I made, making calls in the same manner I normally do. The only thing that can trigger my urges against my will is when I haven't finished my meditation." Lying back down on the grass with a plop, Ebisu looked up to the sky in contemplation. His mind was racing miles a minute trying to understand his guild mate's personality a bit more, but he still wasn't quite sure if he could actually put his thumb on it just yet. "So is it safe to assume you are just a highly determined fighter who will do what ever is necessary to win then?" He asked as he moved his arms back to support his head against the grass. "You know, I used to be like that too. Doing whatever I needed to do to prove that I was the strongest, that my magic was superior to all that stood in my way...But I think after coming to Galdrabok and spending time with Theo and Sloane, and the rest of our guildmates, I realize that it doesn't really matter if my magic can stand up to all in its way. I think as long as my strength can fend off those trying to hurt the things I love, then I am strong enough. And that thought is really the only thing I need to keep pushing towards being the best mage I can be." He said with a soft smile on his face. "So what about you? What pushes you to become stronger? Why did you enter the trials this year?" Steppenwolf adjusted his scarf, revealing his neck. On it was a brand, the mark of the Magic Council. “The scientists that made me wanted me to participate. I’m just on loan to Galdrabók. They monitor my progress and activity through the brand.” He pulled the scarf back over it. Ebisu is taken aback by the mark that he sees branded into the neck of his friend. His words hang heavy in the air as Ebisu gets the mental picture that Steppenwolf is no more than a scientific test subject in the eyes of the council. "Woah man...doesn't that hurt you a little bit?" Ebisu asks. "I mean, I know the mark must have hurt, but I mean doesn't it hurt your pride a bit to be a puppet for whoever gave you that mark? You say you're only 'on loan' to the guild, but haven't you formed any sort of connection to Galdrabok? Like, what if the scientists wanted to take you away, would you just willing do as they say and leave us all here..." Ebisu says with melancholy, his eyes softening at the thought of it happening. “Initially I thought I would just pack up and leave when the council called for me,” said Steppe, “but, with time, I actually began to like it here.” His tail subtlety started to wag again. “I don’t want to leave.” "Well then why do you continue to do the council's bidding?" Ebisu spoke, his tone beginning to rise with passion. "If you like it here, then don't let anything take you away from it! Forge your own path and start anew! You are strong in both body and heart and I think you should use that to become a person who can control his own destiny. Don't you want that?" "If I don't leave when they come for me, Galdrabok will be destroyed," said the wolf. His tail stopped wagging again. "I don't want my family to die. Not again." Ebisu's eyes darken at the words Steppenwolf speaks, knowing the pain of losing ones family. Wanting to avoid the pain of that subject, Ebisu focuses his response on the first sentence. "The Magic Council wouldn't destroy one of the strongest guilds in its borders, that would damage their reputation and go against what they were created to to. Besides, we are all strong here, we could definitely put up a good fight." He says as he sits up and flexes a bit, letting out a laugh. "Besides, even if they found reason to disband us, a guild name isn't what makes us a family. It's the bond we share." Steppenwolf's ears perked up, and his tail began to wag again. "I suppose you're right." He began scratching his neck specifically where his brand was. "Do you know what time it is? I'm hungry." He was clearly trying to change the subject. "I think it's probably close to 1." He said as he hops up on his feet and extends his hand to the wolf. "What do you say bud, wanna go grab some food at the guild? Or maybe head into town?" "Let's go into the guild," said Steppenwolf, his ears drooping. "I get strange looks when I go into town." "No worries man, I understand." Ebisu said with a grin as the two walked back towards the guild, entering its warm atmosphere and appreciating the peace it brought to their souls. The guild was rather empty, as many of its members tended to stay active with jobs, or often kept to themselves in their studies. Pulling up a chair at the bar, Ebisu asked for a water and a club sandwich before turning back to Steppenwolf. "So man, you seem pretty quite today, I mean compared to how chatty you were during the trials." He says with a chuckle. "Something weighing on your mind?" "I'm just wondering how the Magic Council will evaluate my performance in the S-Class Trial," answered Steppenwolf. "I believe that if I get too powerful they'll recall me." Ebisu is a bit taken aback by the comment and doesn't mind his manners as he audibly scoffs at the comment and lets his stream of consciousness go. "I don't think you have to worry about that bud. If it weren't for your so called ''connections you would have cost them thousands of jewels in repairs. Heaven for bid master put us in a populated area for the fight, who knows what bill you would have racked up at the council. Probably wouldn't even bat an eye at all the suffering you caused, just because it was a necessary sacrifice for some empty victory." Ebisu mutters through angry eyes as he plays with the condensation on his glass. As he processes his words, his eyes widen as the realization that he said it aloud. Turning to the wolf with an apologetic look he spouts, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh. Guess I'm a bit bitter still that I lost that match. I know you're plenty strong and all, but who knows what your makers want from you. But I wouldn't limit your potential just because fear is holding you back." "If there were people nearby I wouldn't have been so reckless with the environment," said Steppenwolf plainly. "I knew that I could get the forest's greenery replenished so I didn't worry about any collateral damage. It was your overprotectiveness of it that made me decide to start burning it in the first place." "So you're just an asshole then." Ebisu laughs as he shakes his head in distaste at the canned answer he has gotten from Steppenwolf the two times he has brought up his behavior. "You know you really need to change your mindset bro. I know you see the value in a beating heart, but you seem to just dismiss the value of anything else and merely see it as replaceable... But that's not the case." He said, his voice laced with sadness and hints of anger. "A place, an object, a plant; all these things can hold a spot in someone's heart. Like take the forest for example. Someone had spent time and energy building that bridge in the middle. They put their blood, sweat, and tears into making it the perfect spot where they shared joyous memories with others. Maybe they even took someone they loved there and carved their initials into a tree nearby. But now all that they worked for was destroyed and replaced by magical plants that never struggled to have their leaves reach towards the sun. That bridge that they worked so hard on is no longer standing, and is now broken down like the memories that they created on it." He passionately spoke, his fist clenching hard around his glass of water. "So even though it may seem like the damage you did has been fixed and replenished, you can't repair the wounds you caused on the hearts of those who loved that forest for what it was before. And the same can be said for any other object. You ever think about that?" Steppenwolf's ears drooped again. "I suppose I never thought about it that way. Despite my ability to speak I'm not human. Social constructs made by humans still allude me." "Maybe that's what the Magic Council is trying to see if you can learn, who knows." Ebisu speculated before taking a big bite out of his sandwich, continuing his ramble. "You know, I know I am probably gonna hurt your feelings, probably already have, but I'm just an upfront kinda guy." Ebisu prefaced, shrugging his shoulders at his personal quirk and 'no filter' nature. "I am going to try and put what I said into terms you might understand better. Right now you are thrashing about, destroying what you will, just to prove that you have strength and skill. Then the magic council comes and slaps you on the wrist, cleans up your mess, and whatever else that they do. But you know what that makes you? That makes you a subordinate in your pack; at best, you might even be a beta. Just fighting and fighting, trying to prove yourself, not caring what gets in your way as long as you become the alpha." Ebisu takes a breath as he recollects the information he read up on about wolves to prep for the trials and get inside Steppenwolf's head. "So unless you learn the ways that humans work, the way that your pack works," he said as he gestured between them and in a circle around the whole guild with his hand. "All you are ever going to be is a beta wolf." “Wolves don’t actually have a hierarchy,” said Steppenwolf, the metaphor seemingly going oover his head. “Only the younger wolves are considered subservient, and only to their parents.” A rare steak was served in front of him. Without even touching his knife or fork, he picked it up and took a large bite out of it. Blood from the meet splashed onto his fur around his mouth, dying it a light violet color. His bites were rather voracious, making him appear more like an animal than he already did. “Perhaps you could teach me how humans act though, and maybe I can teach you a little something about wolves.” He said this as he continued to chew, his words harder to understand due to the meat in his maw. Ebisu facepalmed, shaking his head back and forth with a laugh. "Well you're about as sharp as beach ball, so that might take some time, but you know, what the hell!" Ebisu said as he gestured upwards in a gung-ho way. "Sure I will teach you about how humans act, and you can tell me about wolves. But first things first," He said as he picks up the napkin next to him and gestures it towards Steppenwolf. "Humans don't like to get messy when they eat. That's why they use silverware to cut their food into small pieces, rather than shoving it at their face." He chuckled.